I Want You
by Sharon10
Summary: Bo And Nora Have Just Reunited But They're Having Trouble Finding Time For Romance. Finally, Bo Whisks Nora Away For An Afternoon Full Of Everything She's Dreamed Of... And A Little R&R. Bo And Nora One Shot.


She walked into his office and he looked up from his desk with a smile. 

Nora: Excuse me commish, but if you could spare a little time I need a little help with something?

Bo: I always have time for the lady DA. What has got you looking so confused?

Nora: Well I seem to have misplaced something and I can't find it anywhere. Would you be able to help me find it?

Bo: Well that depends? What exactly are you looking for?

Nora: My heart. (She smiled at him seductively) You wouldn't happen to know where I left it would you?

Bo (He returned her smile): Well that depends? When exactly did you loose it?

Nora: Well let's see... That would probably have been about the time when a certain handsome cowboy looked at me with eyes that just made me believe he could see right through to my soul. And I bet you anything that he did.

Bo: Is that so?

Nora: yes. But that was about 12 years ago. It would probably be long gone by now wouldn't it?

Bo: I'm afraid so. But now that you mention it that was probably about the time when I lost my heart to a beautiful, sexy, lawyer who just kind of took me by surprise. I mean me and love... we were done. Didn't exactly get along if you know what I mean.

Nora: Is that so?

Bo: Oh yeah... But then suddenly, this really remarkable woman just kind of spilled into my life and made me see things that I wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been there to point them out. And I don't know... It's been so long, I don't think I remember what it was like before she stole everything from me.

Nora: You don't say...

She stepped in closer to him and he just looked at her with a look that made her feel like the only woman alive.

Bo: I want you Nora. Do you have a problem with that?

Nora: Problem? Now why on earth would I have a problem with something like THAT? Especially since... (She leaned in closer until she was whispering in his ear) I want you too commish...

Bo: Well then I guess it's a good thing that all my meetings have been cancelled. 

Nora: Really?

Bo: Yeah. See, I was sitting at my desk and suddenly I just couldn't concentrate on work anymore.

Nora: and why is that?

Bo: Because I was having daydreams of a beautiful, sexy redhead who I had to leave in my bed this morning for some meeting that really didn't have my attention.

Nora: Well I do hope you didn't tell that to your superiors. I wouldn't want be the cause of any gossip you know...

Bo: Oh don't worry sweetie... I think everyone already knows how we feel. If there's any gossip going on, it's only with people trying to figure out what took us so long.

Nora: Well actually, I'm trying to figure that one out myself.

Bo: Yeah me too. You've always been the only woman I wanted to be with.

Nora: Well that's a relief. You've always been the only man I wanted in my life.

He started to kiss her passionately.

Nora: Baby...

Bo: Yeah?

Nora: Aren't you going to lock the door? Wouldn't want to get interrupted now would we?

Bo: This time the world is ours. I'm not taking any chances Red. We're taking the afternoon off. 

Nora: Ok? So where are we going?

Bo: Somewhere where we can be alone for a couple of hours?

Nora: Sounds like you've thought this out.

Bo: Honey, I've been thinking of nothing but you since I left you this morning. Do you know how hard it was to leave you?

Nora: Aw, It sounds like you missed me.

Bo: Terribly. Now let's go.

Nora: Wait... (She leaned in and kissed him passionately)

Nora: Just for the record, I missed you too cowboy. Waking up in your bed with no sign of you is not a way to start the morning. I had to take a shower alone and it just wasn't the same.

Bo: I know. It was lonely.

Nora: Terribly.

(They Kissed)

Bo took her hand and led her towards the door.

Bo: Let's go baby. The world is waiting for us.

She smiled at him and followed him out the door. A little while later they were arriving at a piece of land that Nora had never seen before.

Nora: Bo where are we?

Bo: Our new home... if you'd like.

Nora: Bo this is...

Bo: I had it built Nora...

Nora: You mean you had a carbon copy made of our old house? Bo this looks exactly like the old barn? How did you do this?

Bo: I have my ways... (He smiled at her) Nora, Magic happened in that house. And I may not be able to give you the exact replica but I'd love to give you a new dream to concentrate on.

Nora: What do you mean?

Bo: Will you marry me and let us build our dreams together? Will you let me show you that love and marriage don't always have to be a bad thing?

Nora (Tears in her eyes): Oh Bo... I would love to marry you. You've always been the only one who ever made me complete.

Bo: Ok, so?

Nora: Would you just put that ring on my finger so we can go inside and celebrate?

He slipped the ring on her finger and opened the door to their new home. Just like before, it had nothing inside. She smiled at him.

Nora: I guess we'll just have to break THIS house in too won't we?

Bo: Guess so...

Bo shut the door and Nora walked into his arms. They started kissing passionately.

Bo: God you're beautiful. 

Nora: You're not so bad yourself. So stop talking...

And without another word, they fell to the floor where they would then be lost in each other for the next couple of hours.

THE END


End file.
